New rules new romance
by Xxdetective flameXx
Summary: This is a draary. Umbridge has taken over the school and people are not happy. Find out what will happen I own most characters.
1. New

Ok so before I begin I would like to say I don't own some of the characters and some I do. Please do not copy my characters as it will class as a copyright violation. If you would like to use my characters then please feel free to use to comment section to ask. Do not use email as they will not be read. The character which are mine are flaming, flame(me),Asher,carson,Patricia,jess,black,Noah,cinny and luke. Do Remember that these people are real and do not insult them. Fell free to like and share this story. Please do not insult me or my story using the chat. Keep your bad thoughts to yourself cause not everyone might like it. I thank flaming for inspiring e to write this. Check out flaming YouTube channel which is flaming ravenclawwolf. If you want to know where to find me you can do so on discord and builder buddies in town beach port. My user for discord is Kat and code number is 8707. For builder buddies my user is xxxcutie Flamexxx. Thank you for checking out my story. Also as an adult I do not include bad scenes for children so this is a inappropriate stuff free story. Also some things may not a make sense like some teachers my be dead and others who died will be alive. And now we will begin.

"Harry. Who do you think is going to be out head teacher cause snaps is defence of the dark arts and dumbledore is dead?"asked Ron.

"I don't know. Ide have anyone but umbridge. She was terrible!"replied Harry. They laughed and was shhed when professor snaps came to the stage.

"Hello and welcome to hogwarts. After last terms mishap we will be having a new head master," drawled snape. He looked as if he utterly disliked the new headmaster entirely.

"Hello eveyone!its so lovely to be back to see your lovely little faces. Thank you snape for that warm welcome!" Said a very familiar voice.it was umbridge. Thayer all turns to took at each other in horror as she walked to the podium.

"I thought the centurs killed her!"whispered Harry. The table nodded and turned to look at umbridge.

"So after the battle I thought why don't we start afresh so we have a new sorting hat to sort you into your correct houses and you won't be ab,e to choose," she said.

"So that means I might be a ravenclaw and harry a slytherin!"squealed Hermione. There eyes filled with fear to the thought of it.

"Hermione Granger please," said umbridge. Harry and ron hugged her as he took a deep breath and slowly walked towards umbridge. Every ones eyes fixed on her as he gulped and sat on the stool. Umbridge placed the hat on her head and after a few seconds it declared "Ravenclaw!" Hermione gripped her nuckles and sat on the ravenclaw table next to cho chang.

"Harry Potter," he looked ar ton and silently said goodbye and walked up to the stool his head held high. The sorting hat immediately said "slytherin!" Eveyone turned to each other and whispered. The slytherin table looked as equally as shocked as the other houses did. Harry Potter the boy who looked a slytherin! He weakly smiled and walked over to the slytherin table "hi," he muttered.

After the sorting finished, nearly everyone was moved. All slytherins stayed slytherin except for Craig who was put Hufflepuff. People could still not BELIVE that the boy who lived was a slytherin. Umbridge smiled and took her place on the great table and clapped her hands. Immediately,food appeared onto the empty plates. Harry turned to another transfer who was called flame. She was originally a griffindor but came here with her friends luke,Patricia and Noah. Flame nodded at Harry then turned away to talk with her friends. Every now and then. She would grip the table and let put a small whimper only loud enough for him to her. "Something's up with her," he thought.

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled, "hows it feel to be a slytherin. Gonna get you more popular now!"hey taunted. Harry cursed Draco under his breath and suddenly flame said "leave him alone Malfoy. What has he done to you." Harry smiled thankfully at flame and she smiled back.

"This might be a good year maybe," he said to himself.

After the meal, the houses walked to the dormitories. Harry followed Draco secretly not wanting to get lost. Finally, they arrived at the dungeons and Draco said "pure blood." The portrait opened to the common room. It was cold and harry hugged his arms as he walked in. He stood next to blaize and as the prefects talked to them about rulings and sleeping quarters. Harry's mind drifted away as they talked and he snapped back into his brain as they al started to walk. The dormitory was the same size as the griffindor one. It's bed spaced out and draped with green silk covering the top. Drawers were there to hang other items of clothing and the new uniforms were inside to. Draco was sleeping next to him. He gave him the evils and opened his closet to throw in his clothes. Harry opened his closet to reveal to pairs of uniforms. Two boys and two girls. The boy uniform had black robes with a the slytherin badge and white shirts and black ties. Ther sleeves had a white symbol on it. It overlapped there hands which was kind of cool. The girls uniforms were a skirt and robes with ties. They had strapped leggings. Both boys and girls girls had to wear hats. They were tall and pointy. Draco sniggered at Harry who was staring at the girl uniform. "You planning on wearing the girl uniform. You have to admit you have worn one before,"he said. Harry blushed and turned away. He changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed. Tomorrow will be a long day...

Harry,jess,Hermione,Draco,Asher,Luke and cinny say in the potions classroom. There teacher,professor slughorn, was talking about potions. Draco.jess,flame and cinny were sitting on a table there parchments lay forgotten. Flame, jess and cinny were talking until draco butted in and said"How does it feel being a slytherin Potter. You've probably lost all your fame now,"

"Shut up Malfoy. No one here wants to listen to you and never will," said cinny.

"They act like a married couple some times. Always bickering," whispered flame.

"Yeah I ship them," jess whispered back. They giggled and smiled as they shared there ship. Cinny had to muffle her laughter.

"Ok class so as a request by the new head teacher you won't have any more lessons but you will have to do a project in yur table groups," said slughorn. They all turned to each other. Slughorn turned and looked at Harry and Draco. He feared the worst that they'd never work together.

Harry was welcomed by Hermione,cinny,jess,flame and Ava who was a slytherin.

"Guys let play truth or dare!"exclaimed cinny," ok Harry truth or dare."

"Umm dare," he replied.

"I dare you to wear the girls uniform!" Cinny giggled as Harry glared at her and jess. He sighed and stood up. He walked towards the dorms and changed.

"Not half bad," he thought. He noticed that the bedrooms had changed and they we set out to rooms of two. His roommate read Draco. He hissed and walked out. Ther stood draco laughing and blushing. Harry ran out the room and blushed.

xxx

It was night time and harry lay awake in his bead. Jess had laughed at what had happened and yelled ship. Someone whimpered. Harry dat up to find Draco whimpering in his sleep. He got out of bed and stroked Draco hair. He sighed and went back to sleep. Thud. Someone was sneaking out. Whoosh. The sound came from outside. Harry could make out a blur of a figure. It was a girl he decided. Her hair whipped in the wind. There was a strange creature in the school and harry would find out who...


	2. Llama:3

They woke u pay the sound of Patricia yelling from the common room. Draco was already gone. Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. Patricia and cinny were talking about her llama called pibsy. He got out of bed and changed into his uniform. It was a free day so the gang decided to spend the day in the school garden. He blushed as he entered he common room. Cinny,jess and Patricia raised there eyebrows and looked towards Draco. They knew that he liked Draco and was bi and loved to tease him with it. Harry slapped them and they met up with flame and luke who were arm in arm and romantically staring at each other. They coughed and instantly sprang apart blushing.

"Ship~!" Purred cinny'" I'm going to check my love of my life pibsy the llama."

"Crookshanks!"squealed jess who ran to Hermiones cat and kissed her on the nose. She purred and they nuzzled against each other.

"Ok let's go!"said Harry. They walked to the grounds and sat down. Draco and pansy were also there discussing something quietly.

"So harry you liking your new uniform," said cinny. He glared at her and ignored her.

"Guys yuo have to admit I hate the new rules! I think we should escape!"said Patricia. They all stared at her and Draco and pansy caught there eye. They walked up to Harry and his friends and said "ok we heard what jess said and and me and Draco were planning the same thing. So I thought we join teams,"

"Why should we join you," said cinny," I would trust my llama more than you." Suddenly, a griffindor and a Hermione came running over.

"Guys we need to team up. Umbridge is getting ride of snape!" Said Hermione," oh and flame I found your brother flaming,"

"Guys I know how we can do this," said flame,"me and flaming are... vampires so we can use that to distract them and run away on llamas!" They all looked at her in shock. Flame was a vampire! No wonder she never ate food.

"I agree," said Draco. They looked at him surprised.

"Ok if we wanna escape it's gonna be done at night," said Hermione and they all separated.

Xxx

They snuck out of the dormitory quietly. Flame has already knocked the guards out so they were safe. Harry and Draco on one llama, jess and crookshanks, Hermione and pansy, cinny and flaming and luke and flame. They rode out of the grounds and into the muggle world... the wind felt nice on Harry's face, he as tired and needed something to wake him up. His hair was tousled and his skin felt waxy. Draco arms felt nice around his waist making him even more relaxed. Draco seemed ok with this. Nothing could be heard but the sound of cars beeping. Eventually, they arrived at the cottage Hermione parents owned and stored the llamas in the garage. They each shared a room. There was only one bed in the room leaving harry and Draco sharing. Harry got infirst them Draco. He edged right to the end trying to get far away from Harry as possible. Eventually, Draco fell asleep his elbow touching Harry. It felt nice and cool on his skin. His eyes watered and he to fell into a nice deep sleep.

Harry woke up by the sound of groaning. Draco face was inches away from his leaving him staring. He had not a single blemish on his skin and his hair was a bright blond colour. They shifted uncomfortably and turned around. Sure enough Draco woke up with the same reaction.

"Listen Draco I don't any drama with you so could we get along please!" Hissed Harry. Draco thought for a moment and said "ok and snuggled up t Harry. Harry blushed. He did not expect this. "You know we'll need to get up soon," said Harry. Draco nodded and let himself fall back so sleep.

30 minutes later, Harry

And Draco were downstairs. They were going to go eat at the local food place. Harry noticed that Draco was holding his hand. It was a ha but firm grip grip. Pansy and Hermione were doing the same. Jess and cinny were already walking. Crookshanks was in jesses hand purring. Cinny was riding her llama looking tough and funny. BAM! They sound echoed in Harry's brain. In front of them stood Ron and ginny. They were not smiling. Expelliarmus! Partricias wand flew out her hand... oh no.. there was going to be war..

Harry and Draco looked at each other... waht


	3. Ship:4

Ok okay so before I start I'd like to say a few things. So thank you so much and I'm going to be doing g a story on my back story. It's quite dark so if you get sad easily then it ain't for you. Thank you. Now on to your story.

"What ginny and Ron!"said Draco.

"Give back Harry and Hermione!" They yelled.

"Never!"they repeated.

"Oblivious!" Yelled ginny. She missed Draco by a second as they all ran in opposite directions. Harry and Draco ran in one direction,Hermione and pansy,flame and luke and jess,Crookshanks and cinny.

Xxx

With Harry and Draco.

Draco held Harry's hand tight not wanting to lose him. He had lost to many people in his life and harry was not going ot be one of them. His hair was messed up making him look even more attractive. He pushed the thought out of his mind until Harry pushed him into a tiny ally way. There body's pressed onto each other as they blushed. Suddenly, Draco kissed him with all the repressed anger and passion and desperation that has mounted onto him. He showed him with his mouth that she could get him plenty interested in there life. No more ignoring his personal needs. His hands clawed his hair as he kissed him back. Harry felt safe just where he was...

With jess and cinny

"I hope there're ok cinny. I'm scared."whispered jess.

"Hey itsll be ok me-" cinny said until she was cut of when ginny came to tgen pibsy behind her.

"Hand over Harry or pibsy gets it!'she yelled. Cinny eyes filled with dread when her llama was in danger.

"What's it goi-" ginny was thrown of her broom and vanished in a puff of smoke. They turned around to se a yuong boy the same age of jess behind them. His bright blue eyes shone in the light and brown hair complimented his eyes. "No problem ladies my name is Aaron," he said. Jess found herself blush flooding onto her face.

"SHIP," he's cried. Aaron blushed and stared into her eyes. Suddenly,Jess was thrown on her feet and landed in Aaron's arms as cinny ran to her llama. They laughed as cinny kissed her llama with a unreadable look on her face. They suddenly saw Harry and Draco kissing. They all coughed as they sprang apart clearly embarrassed. "HEY!"said a familiar bunch of voice. There stood sirius,lupin and snape standing behind them. Harry noticed something glinting on there hand...

(Np jess)


	4. Idontknow

With flame and luke

Flame hung onto luke with her dear life. They had lost the others and pibsy. Oh darling pibsy. Flame cared more about pibsy then the others. Maybe drarry was a little more important. Luke put his hand to flames mouth signaling for her to stay quiet. She let him hold onto his cheeks and let her lips reintroduce themselves to his. Luke's lips were perfect. They were soft and tasted like fruit punch. Luke pulled back with a gentle tug to her bottom lip. He pressed his forehead onto hers and let her breath on her. They walked to the rest of them. Patty was with a boy who had a wand in his hand along with jess. Pibsy was safe.

Sirius hand a ring on his hand along with lupin. They grinned and starred at Draco and harry.

"Who would ever think that two big enemies would become lovers?"they chuckled. Harry and Draco blushed and pushed each other away. They were distracted by a loud bang and Patricia was flung of her feet and into the boy who was called Jackson. Patricia blushed and grinned. He placed a kiss on her forehead but now wasn't the time. Rom and ginny were standing there pibsy on a cloud. Her head lolled in front of her."PIBSY!"cinny yelled. Tears poured down her face as she tried to run to her beloved animal but was greeted by a slap on the face.

"Cinny you can have your llama balc if you hand over harry and Hermione. It's that simple. Or we could play~!"said Ron. Ron grabbed pibsy by the throat. A low scream gurgled from her mouth. Her eyes filled with dread. Aaron pulled jess behind her protectively. Draco did the same so did pansy,Luke and Patricia.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Oblivious!"

"Stuplify!"

Spells whizzed in the air. They were winning. "Grr," said ginny. She lunged for pibsy. Cinny yelled out. Flame thought fast a used her vampire powers to teleport to pibsy and bring her to cinny. She silently thanked flame as she closed her eyes and chants a spell. They vanished in a puff of smoke as the couples were reunited. Jackson pulled Patricia on her shoulders as she screamed and laughed. They were going to be together forever.

(Sorry cinny)(np jess and Patricia)XD


	5. Pici:32

So before I start there are some new people called Luna and cheese. Now I know they weird names BUT RESPECT PEOPLE! And yh. Fell free to comment friends no builder buddies but put your name o it ?-? Or I'll be like who da heck is that. Peace.

Draco abd everyone slowly opened the door to reveal jess and Crookshanks curled in the bed. Jesses arm was hung over Crookshanks belt making them look like a couple. There other friends had came to hide from umbridge as well. They were from the over age wizards who had finished hogwarts and training. They were called Luna and cheese. Quite unusual names if you ask me. Snape,lupin and Sirius had left a few hours ago not wanting to leave after dark to be caught by guards. Cinny was in the garage with pibsy when she came running into the room waking jess with a start.her face was unreadable and sweating.

"GUYS PIBSY CAN TALK!"she cried. They looked at her with confusion as they followed her down. They were met by luke and flame who were kissing in the kitchen. "Fluke for life,"they whispered and tiptoed into the garage not wanting to bother the cute couple. There stood pibsy as a human. His ash blond hair was the same colour as his fur. He wore a plain outfit of black. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. They looked at him as there jaws dropped."what's going on here a pa-"said flame but she to was shocked. Pibsy looked at flame as he screamed with joy and ran to he awe struc flame. They hugged as Luke's eyes were filled with jealousy.

"How do you to know each other," said cinny.

"He helped me escape the vampires who wanted my blood!"flame said,"Aww luke don't be jealous."she teases.lik blushed and turned away. They laughed as pibsy walked up to cinny and leaned his face right close to hers." So your are tg girl that looked after me huh," he said. She nodded and was stiff.

"I also know that you love me~", he purred,"I can here those conversations you have with me yup nkow and yuor not that bad.Quite pretty I must say." They all looked at cinny who was blushing.they walked out the room leaving them to have s good ship. (Soory cinny it had to be done. Story about you two will be after my back story:3 np) "so ship!"said jess. They nodded there heads vigorously as they chattered amongst themselves. Cinny and pibsy walked about a hour later. Ciny was blushing hard ABD her lips were wet. Pibsy as grinning and staring at cinny. "Soo Draco when's yuors and Harry's wedding huh?"said cinny. Draco turned towards Harry and dug his hand into his pocket. Jess looked at Crookshanks and said" ME AND CROOKSHANKS ARE ALREADY MAARIED.YUO MISSED TO WEDDING!"

"Harry...'


	6. Theshipsarehard

Ok so before I start this story might not be as long as the other chapters cause I'm going through some hard times... but that's not to be mentioned cause most fo u know about it. Thank you fro reading and umm that's it.

"Would you be my boyfriend?.."Draco asked. Harry looked at everyone uncertain but they all looked at him there eyes filled with ships.

"Yes I will!" He replied. Draco lifted Harry's face to his and kissed him. Harry slowly closed his eyes as he moaned. They left them as cinny and pibsy went to a room,Hermione and pansy,jess and Crookshanks,flame with luke and the rest floated around in the kitchen.

With jess and Crookshanks

Crookshanks nuzzled into jesses face and she purred.

"Crookshanks would u marry me~"she said. Somehow she nodded her fluffy head and jess laughed. Looks like she found her partner for life.

(XD JESS)

With cinny and pibsy (oooh~)

Pibsy licked cinnys face. She giggled and leans into pibsy. They were going places. (In my eye anyway in yours nope)

"Love ya cinnyboo~"he said.

"Love ya to,"she purred.

With flame and luke

Flame was lying in bed reading a book. Her hair was a mess and luke was under her arm. She felt happy fro the firlst time in her life.

"So hun I've told you a lot about me tell em about yuo,"he said. Flame sighed and stared s otalk(big bk sorry coming out this is tge short version)

"So I was bullied fro a long time,my parents ver killed in a fire and. I was blamed for it!"she said. Luke looked at her as her eyes welled up with tears. Luke pulled her into a hug. She sobbed loudly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

With Hermione and pansy (they are doing adult stuff which I can not writing *nosebleeding nosebleeding*

With Harry ABD Draco(also doing stuff)

Thank you


	7. Npcinny

Ok so before I start I would like to thank cinny,jess,luke,ivy and my other friends fro encouraging me to carry on writing this and for ideas. Tysm. And thanks fro all the comments love then:3 big thank you to other people who read this and u souds(my irl friend for those who r confused) and drarry fans. I love how yuo always make my day and cheer me up. Yuo r like my only god friends besides my irl ones and wh owere there for me when I was in need. My heart goes out to kris who was bullied as well as me (cyber) and suicided not long ago. It broke my heart so I devoted anti bullying week to him. Thank you kris but I now you won't see this.. anyway let's get one to tge story (I made it just fro you cinny btw if wasn't me doing the prank it was allen:( )

The sound of yelling could be heard from downstairs. They gang pushed open ciny room to reveal Aaron ABD Crookshanks fighting. Jess was at the back of the room her hands covering her ears.

"Wo wo wo. What is going on here!"Draco said. He turned to Aaron fro am explanation. He sighed and Sadi"we were fighting over jess." They looked st them and laughed.

"Ok ok. But it was to funny. So why don't you let jess choose!"said Harry.

"NO!"they both cried and stared arguing again.

"You son of Satan!"Aaron cried as his eye had a scratch gorged into him.

" then don't call me a fur all epic of crap then!"Crookshanks replied ABD left the room his head ABD tail held high. Jess ran to aid Aaron wh was struggling to stand."ship~"they all said including Jess and they laughed. Maybe they were all meant for each other.

"Ok so guys I thought about it and both me,Aaron and Crookshanks will get maaried,"she said simply. They all looked at her in shock and cinny Luna,patty and cheese said"MAARIED!"

"You have t seen the invitations yet have you.Flame helped me." They all ran to there room and squealed as they produced little invitations for there wedding. (:33333np jess. U wanted the wedding you got it). Sudden flame clapped her hands and jess appeared in her wedding dress. It s blue and white like a snowflake.It trailed and her hair as tied into a flower bun. She looked stunning. They all cooed and admired the dress when Draco said to Harry "it will be us next babe', Harry blushed ash they all laughed.

"Ba it's me and cinnyboos turn~"said pibsy. Ciny turned and play slapped him. And they end up all having a play fight. Flame teleports her dress of jess and into her noramal dress.

(This is for you ciny cause of Allen and Jamie UwU)

"So cinny there's going to be revenge right~"said jess. Cinny looked at her as if she as dumb and nodded. Flame,pat,Luna.flame and jess all huddled together and discusse there revenge prank on Jamie.

With Jamie

"Hey cinny I need to g-"...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN!ALL WILL BE REVEALED BUT IM NOW GOING TO DO MY BK STORY :3 I'm so nice with cliff hangers...


	8. Theship

Ok so before I start let's get some things straight. I want to know who put the don't troll comment In tge comments section. Let me know pls. And who is the bad author boi and tge comments are from my friends.:33 tysm for you guys and I'm sorry fro going o take a long break. I spoke to Jackson btw for patty and he said ok that he'll vet together when i said I was deleting which was true but yuo guys persuaded me to stay. Tysm fro that and I love you guys to bits. Check out my bff channel on YouTube and subscribe to her. Kat insanity _Ku. Also sign the petition to say no to coppa who want to ban most youtube videos which are somehow pronounced "none child friendly" we want o stop this throughout the world. We are not to blame but youtube people we for putting our videos in the wrong place. Now as you may not know I've left a lot of my friends on bb and I would love to say tysm for all your support and I love you to bites. Allen is also thankful for keeping me happy when I was in need. Let's get on the tge story. Also check out my bullying story and I'm doing a speacial story fro a bffs:333

There stood cinny curled into bed next to a young brown headed man.

"HOW COULD YOU!"Jamie exclaimed. His eyes welled with tears as flame and jess came up to him laughing.

"You have just been pranked. Happy revenge day,stop slobbering we got a wedding to go to!"

Jamie looked at them in astonishment and cinny chucked the brown headed manikin at Jamie.

The wedding of jess And Crookshanks

"DO YOU JESS (idk yuor surname) take Crookshanks as yuor husband?"

"YES!"

"Do you Crookshanks take jess ??? As yuor wifey!"

"YES!"

"You may now kiss!" (Np jess :33 XD)

At home

Harry sat on the bed his hands in his face. He was thinking when a loud knock came from the door. He then head a scream and a thud ABD flame teleportin. He rushed downstairs to be greeted by Draco parents.

"WHERE IS. Y SON AND WHY IS HE HANGING ABOUT WITH THESE PEOPLE!"Lucius yelled and pointed to flame and harry.

"A VAMPIRE AS WELL!" He screeched. Flames eyes turned red in anger but harry shot her an glare and her eyes turned black once again.

"I'm here father and don't talk to my friends like that nor my boyfriend,"he said calmly them covered his mouth as he realised he let it slip.

"Boyfriend?!" Draco nodded and Lucius slapped him hard on the face. She clutched his cheek which was now turning red. Flame teleported him to the kitchen her eyes blaring red. A sudden flash of light fill the room as flame hair turned a dark shade of black ABD her vice grew deeper.

"DO NOT ATTACK ANY OF MY FRIENDS!"they new flame said. It clicks its fingers as Lucius fell to the floor screaming in pain. He rolled and rolled as if something was hurting him. Tgen another flash of light happened ABD Lucius was gone leading flame to turn back into her normal self and narsissa to stand there shocke.

"I lost it didn't I? Yuo saw dark flame.." she said.

Harry nodded as tears spills out of her eyes and she teleported away in a mess. Harry felt bad for her but narsissa cut him of.

"Listen I'm sorry fro my ex husband he can be thingy but it's nice to see that yuo guys are getting along!"said narsissa.

"Yh to is nice.."

"Well I best be of my future inlaw!" And she to vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a tiny box. It said to the marriage of Draco and Harry Potter.

(OGHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN. ONLY TWO CHAPTER LEFT)


End file.
